papermariofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:~Glow~
Hi there, ~Glow~! :Welcome to the Paper Mario Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Mario page! There's a lot to do around here, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. ::' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. ::Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! ::Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! ::from reply Hey, ~Glow~! Could you please reply to some of the messages I left at Project:Sandbox? Thanks! — Beep21 00:45, 8 July 2009 (UTC) What About Welderberg? ? Kperfekt BURN!!! 02:35, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah sorry about that I know you do a lot around here but most of those comments are from when you first started editing. I haven't really been on lately so you know how it is. Kperfekt BURN!!! 05:34, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Your Majesty. Successfully 'cleaned up' all articles in need of 'cleanup,' my Lordship. —AlloftheAbove (talk • ) 20:22, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Mission accepted Alright. I shall try to upload an image for each badge. No promises, though. —AlloftheAbove (talk • ) 02:03, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Not to sound rude, but I don't think I have enough time to check which badges are mentioned and which badges aren't. If you can figure out which badges I need to gather images of, I'll happily do so. Apologies if that came out offensive. —AlloftheAbove (talk • ) It's alright. I guess I agreed to this when I signed up. I'll do my best, ~Glow~. —AlloftheAbove (talk • ) 06:57, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Nah, it's alright. I suppose I'm just taking this too seriously. Is it me, or are there only three active users on this wiki? —AlloftheAbove (talk • ) 04:35, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Oh, sorry. I'm new to 'wiki-ing', as you can see. —AlloftheAbove (talk • ) 01:00, October 15, 2009 (UTC) At the risk of sounding like a 'noob', how do you categorise images? —AlloftheAbove (talk • ) 06:07, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Eek! I'm really sorry, but I accidentally created an article under the wrong name. I misspelled "Keelhaul Key". Ugh, I guess this shows easily I can mess up. I wouldn't rely on me in the future, if I were you. Anyway, is there a way to delete that article? —AlloftheAbove (talk • ) 06:58, October 15, 2009 (UTC) I'm sure you'll make a fine Administrator, ~Glow~. —AlloftheAbove (talk • ) 04:21, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Congratulations You are now an Administrator of Paper Mario Wiki. I threw in rollback powers, because dealing with vandals can be a hassle. Great work, you're definitely a big part of this wiki. Kperfekt BURN!!! 22:52, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Well... Some articles have been copy-pasted before. It usually just needs to have a little more information. How is the article? Like how does it look? Kperfekt BURN!!! 17:24, October 18, 2009 (UTC) ...I guess we should change some of the words around or something, but that pretty much has all the information the article needs. Kperfekt BURN!!! 18:39, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Regarding User:Launchballer/signature, having in my preferences leaves a clean whenever I type ~~~.-- 08:34, October 25, 2009 :Unfortunately, it doesn't, unless I type it manually (which is what I did above, and are currently doing), which I would prefer not to do (this is the only Wiki I would have to do it on, and could potentially cause mistakes)-- 15:06, October 25, 2009 ::Only Super Paper Mario, and I don't think I've played it very often. Also, while I'm here, what was wrong with my burger?-- 15:44, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Hello, friend! okay, bye. Ignore Him We need to find a way to perma-block that damn vandal. He's got at least 3 I.P.'s and I've blocked them all. Kperfekt BURN!!! 22:35, October 27, 2009 (UTC) What... Exactly is my opinion needed on? It's a good page. Kperfekt BURN!!! 00:04, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Cortez is hard I need help with Cortez PLEASE HELP ME! from: hooktail's daddy1124 RE: Action Commands Of course! That would make a perfect edition to the page. Something similar would make a good improvement to the Stylish Moves page as well. -Landofflames 00:14, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :Yes I have had past experience working with Wikia's, thanks. I will try to get to the Action command page soon, and finish the moves. Deletion Okay, MarioWikians are finally done tagging your wiki's articles for deletion for reference purposes. It's now you're time (being an administrator) to delete all of these pages. Please go on ahead and delete these pages, in case you didn't know what I meant. Also, this page was protected and couldn't be tagged so, if you could do that that'd be much appreciated. I've sent this message to all sysops here to help out as well. — Wattz2000 22:34, September 7, 2011 (UTC)